Celebrations and Repercussions
by petitestars
Summary: Sam isn’t in the mood for celebrating her promotion following her experience with Cronus, but the men of SG1 are determined that she have a good time. Team, S/J friendship


Title: Celebrations and Repercussions

Author: petite_stars

Rating: PG

Category: Tag, Humour, Angst, Team, Sam and Jack friendship

Season/Spoilers: Set immediately after Fair Game, S3

Summary: Sam isn't in the mood for celebrating her promotion following her experience with Cronus, but the men of SG1 are determined that she have a good time.

Disclaimer: Not mine! Just borrowing the characters, Stargate SG1 belongs to MGM, Rob Cooper and Brad Wright etc.

Author's notes: Thanks to wandering smith for the beta and lareinaSelena for the read through. Another post-ep to give Sam some love following Fair Game, tried to sneak in some Sam and Jack friendship amongst the team. Feedback, good or bad is very much appreciated.

***

Her hand felt hot, as if all her body's energy was being focused through it into the device on her hand. As the power flowed through her into the healing device, she felt as though her own body was weakening, as if she was putting something of herself into the injured body before her. Although her eyes were closed, she could clearly see, in her mind, the injuries she was healing; she could feel as the crushed bones began to reform and knit together, tissue reconnected and the bleeding stopped. The heartbeat she was aiming to maintain stuttered for a moment, then began to beat in a steady rhythm.

She'd healed him.

Sam opened her eyes and stared down at Cronus on the bed in surprise, "It worked."

***

Sam escaped into the corridor for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to still her trembling hands. She'd never managed to have much success with the healing device, or even the ribbon device, before; but then again, she hadn't really given either of them much practice. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in how they worked, the scientist in her was fascinated, but it scared her, the power that she had in her hands.

After returning from Thor's planet with Kendra's possessions, she had done some minor experiments with Janet with the ribbon and healing devices. She'd found that she had little control over how much power she exerted from the ribbon device, and she wasn't willing to risk anyone going under the healing device to test her limits. All she had gained from the experiments was the awareness that she had the ability, but not the knowledge or control to use them effectively. They'd been locked away in a safe, along with the hare'kash ring, which Sam had firmly stated she was not going to even attempt to use. There was no way she was picking up the device that had tortured Jolinar, and herself, to the point of death.

Janet had told her that it was probably best that she didn't use them regularly; her physical examination showed it seemed to take some of Sam's own energy in order to work, and they had no idea what sort of long term physical ramifications that could cause if she were to use those devices daily. Sam had been happy to comply; every time she had any sort of encounter with the Tok'ra, or anything related to them, her dreams became disturbed for weeks afterwards as Jolinar's memories were dredged up.

She did not want to know what her dreams would be like tonight.

Sam straightened as Colonel O'Neill came out of the room and gave her a smile.

"Very nice job, major," he tapped her on the shoulder lightly, "Had no doubts that you could do it."

She smiled thinly, she was happy with her success, but less than enthused that it had been Cronus who she had healed,"Thank you, sir."

"You okay Carter? You look a little pale." The colonel seemed to look closely at her and Sam tried to inconspicuously place her slightly shaking hands behind her back.

"I'm fine, sir," she said, changing the subject, "Did Cronus agree to the full terms?"

Jack gave her a long look as if he knew she was hiding something but nonetheless answered her question, "He did. Now all we gotta do is prove our suspicions."

She nodded, "Guess we have work to do."

The rest of the group came out into the corridor and Sam jumped straight back into the action, prepared to do her job. She could settle her demons later.

***

"So what do you all say we all go back to my place and celebrate in style?" Jack asked his team as they left the gate room.

"Style? At your place?" Daniel asked dryly.

"Oh, like you're the epitome of what's 'hip' these days, Daniel. You spend seven days a week buried under a gray-walled mountain in BDUs." Jack was slightly offended; he had hosted many a successful team night at his place.

"So do you!" Daniel shot right back.

"What did you have in mind?" It was Teal'c who prevented further bickering.

"Oh, ya know, beer, burnt meat, and wine for the ladies," Jack smiled at Carter, "Frasier's welcome too. And Cassie. But we'll just give the pipsqueak some soda."

Sam shook her head, "Thanks for the invite, sir, but you guys go ahead, I'm kinda beat."

"Carter, you're the guest of honour at this shin-dig. No way you can miss out." They at least had to celebrate her promotion; he hadn't gotten to give his speech, so he was damn well going to at least toast her name amongst friends.

"Yeah, Sam," Daniel nudged her gently with his shoulder, "C'mon, we can celebrate your new promotion."

"I agree, Major Carter. You deserve a party." Teal'c seemed to have a little difficulty with the word 'party' but seemed pleased when Sam smiled in response.

"I guess I could come for a bit," Sam nodded, sounding a little hesitant, but Jack knew he had won the battle.

"Excellent, Carter, you grab Frasier, Daniel, you've got shopping duties, Teal'c, you're with me, we'll get the beer." Jack clapped his hands together.

"Uh, sir, we have to be on duty tomorrow," Carter pointed out.

"Not to worry, major, when I agreed to this diplomacy gig, I told Hammond I wanted at least two days off, afterwards. That goes for all of you," Jack waved away her concerns.

"Yes, sir." Jack could see Carter formulating a way to escape before the night got rowdy.

He pulled Teal'c down the corridor, with difficulty, as he quickened his pace, calling back to Carter and Daniel, "Either don't drive and take a cab or pack a bag to stay in the spare rooms. Prepare for a long, _fun_ night."

Sam grimaced, "We're going to regret this aren't we."

Daniel shrugged, "My liver probably will."

***

The colonel's bungalow home was warm and welcoming. As soon as Sam crossed the threshold, a glass of wine was placed in her hand; and she was seated on a chair on his deck before she had realized what was happening. Jack O'Neill could be smooth when he wanted to, she'd give him that.

She watched with a smile as Cassie, now 12, shrieked as Jack swung her around and caught her in a hug. Daniel gave the little girl a much more sedate greeting, but it was Teal'c who got a treat when he swung Cassandra up on his shoulders; Cassie kissed him on top of his bald head and Sam saw Teal'c smile genuinely for the first time since the Goa'uld had arrived on Earth.

"Nice wine," Janet sat next to her after she too had been ambushed as she'd walked through the door, "And good company. Can't believe you wanted to miss this."

Sam had tried one last time to get out of the night, asking Janet to tell O'Neill she was sick, but Janet had embraced the idea, and Sam suspected that the colonel had called and warned Janet of her reluctance. Janet had been particularly forceful in getting Sam to come, and had even made sure Sam had packed an overnight bag and driven her here. Janet herself wasn't staying the night, not with Cassie having school in the morning, but she seemed determined that Sam enjoy herself.

"Yeah, so long as the colonel doesn't burn the meat to a crisp, it should be good," Sam said, hoping Janet wouldn't notice the forced levity in her voice. As good as it was to be amongst her friends, Sam was tired and just wanted to forget the past few days' events. Not the promotion, but the Goa'uld; healing Cronus, even though a part of her mind was screaming at her to kill him.

She hadn't been lying to the colonel when she'd told him Jolinar's memories didn't control her. They _didn__'__t _control her, but sometimes, Jolinar made sure she was heard. Since Cronus had come through the Stargate, Sam had been assaulted with images and flashes of memory that she'd just rather forget.

"… and then I stripped naked and danced through the SGC hallways," Janet's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?" Sam surely couldn't have heard that correctly.

"Oh, so you are in there somewhere," Janet raised her eyebrows, "What's going on Sam?"

"Nothing," Sam shook her head, "Just tired."

"I should have given you a physical after you used the healing device," Now Janet looked concerned, "Are you sure you feel okay?"

Sam sipped her wine, "Janet I'm fine. Just tired."

"If you say that one more time Carter, I'll make you do all the dishes," O'Neill's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Jack, you bought paper plates and plastic cutlery," Daniel joined them, pointing the obvious out to O'Neill. Every team night, Jack brought out the disposable goods, if they didn't eat out of a box. Jack's motto was the less time was spent doing the dishes, the more time could be spent drinking. Sam agreed doing dishes wasn't fun, but she did feel a little environmental guilt about how much they were throwing away.

"She can clean the wine glasses then," Jack said.

"All two of them," Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"O'Neill, the meat is done." Teal'c called out to the colonel.

"What colour is it?"

"Black."

"Sounds nearly ready," Jack turned to the BBQ, "Let me check"

Sam grimaced, "I hope there's something else to eat."

"I bought a salad," Janet said helpfully, "Don't think you're dodging that discussion about a physical, either."

Sam huffed, "Janet I'm fi… It's just been a long few days. Maybe the downtime is a good idea."

Daniel put his hand on her forehead and said jokingly, "Maybe you should take a look at her Janet, Sam taking her downtime is not her usual M.O."

Sam pushed his hand away and stood up, "If you two are quite done, I'm going to go check on Cassie."

She evaded Janet's imploring look to stay and talk and headed to where Cassie was sitting on the grass. The young girl looked up and smiled, "Sam! Look at this."

Cassie pointed to a ladybug in the grass and Sam named the insect, "A ladybug."

"Are there boybugs?" Cassie asked seriously. Sam smiled, despite being on Earth nearly two years, Cassie hadn't fully assimilated, or lost her child-like curiosity, despite being nearly a teenager.

Sam laughed, "It's just a name Cass. You know some people think that if you come across a ladybug it's good luck."

"Really?" Cassie's eyes lit up, "I need luck for tomorrow."

"What for?" Sam found being with Cassie soothing. She didn't get to spend enough time with the young girl. She was growing up, had friends her own age and Sam felt she was slowly needing her less and less. She wondered briefly if Janet felt the same.

"I have a math test," Cassie craned her head to look around Sam to Janet who was just out of hearing reach, she whispered to Sam, "I didn't study very much."

"Cassandra," Sam admonished the young girl slightly, but her heart wasn't really in it, "You need to study."

"I know, but I hate math."

Sam was slightly offended at that, "I like math."

"I never use the hard math at home. Just adding and stuff. I don't know why we have to do fractions," Cassie complained. She reached out and put her hand next to the ladybug trying to get it to climb onto her finger.

"I use math everyday," Sam said, she loved her numbers.

"Yeah, but that's cos you're a super genius." Cassie moved closer to the ladybug.

"A super genius?" Sam laughed, "No I'm not."

"Jack says you are. He says your brain is the biggest brain in the world," Cassie looked around and lowered her voice, "But I think you're brain is the biggest on all other worlds too."

Cassie had not once made a serious error and disclosed the Stargate and existence of other planets. She had adjusted amazingly well and Sam gave much of that credit to Janet.

"Colonel O'Neill exaggerates," Sam said, "Math can be done by anyone."

"Not me," Cassie said stubbornly, "Jack hates math too. So does Daniel."

Sam leant close to Cassie, "Do you want to know why they hate math?"

Cassie nodded, sensing she was being let in on a secret.

"It's because they're boys. And boys aren't very good at maths." Sam said.

Cassie giggled, obviously not believing her, "Really?"

"Well maybe not all boys," Sam shrugged lightly, "But Colonel O'Neill and Daniel aren't very good at it, so I do all the math for them."

"Is that why you got the promotion to Major?" Cassie asked, once again trying to get the ladybug onto her finger.

Sam smiled, "I don't know. You'd have to ask the colonel." He'd definitely kept that secret well enough. She'd had no idea she was up for major, but the surprise had been worth it. She was proud of her achievements, and her rank, and she couldn't wait to talk to her Dad when they next got in contact with the Tok'ra. Sam stopped thinking right there; she'd nearly managed a whole ten minutes without thinking about Jolinar, she wasn't going to open that door and start now.

"I guess, maybe if you helped me I could do a bit more studying tonight," Cassie said, the ladybug crawled onto her finger finally and she smiled, "Look!"

Sam smiled, "Sure thing Cass." They both watched as the ladybug crawled on Cassie's hand for a moment.

"Woah!" the colonel approached them from the BBQ, "Cass, I don't mean to alarm you but you've got a killer ladybug on your hand."

"Killer ladybug?"

"Yeah, they have teeth you know." Jack knelt down with difficultly as his knees cracked, and eyed the bug closely.

"Sir!" Sam shook her head as Cassie turned alarmed eyes to her in question, "They don't bite Cass, he's just teasing."

Cassie shoved Jack with her other arm, "No teasing the aliens Jack."

"Aliens? I don't see any aliens?" Jack looked around comically, his gaze stopping on Teal'c, "Oh wait."

"Me too!" Cassie grabbed his chin and turned him to her.

"You don't look like an alien," Jack shook his head in her hand, "You look like a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a lady."

"A ladybug?"

"No!" Cassie shook the ladybug off her arm and launched herself at Jack, wrestling him playfully. Sam shared a grin with the colonel as he tussled with the girl carefully.

"Lady's don't hit colonels!" Jack protested as he let Cassie get a few hits in, then he stood up and swung her over his shoulder, "Enough, ladybug, food's ready."

Cassie laughed and Sam felt the day's tension begin to fade away; she stood up too and followed them back onto the deck, Cassie, still swinging, upside down over the colonel's shoulder asked, "Jack, did Sam get to be a major cos she does your math?"

"What?" the colonel was confused.

"Sam said you're not good at math so she does all yours for you." Cassie said innocently.

"Cassie!" Sam clamped her hand over Cassie's mouth a second too late.

"Oh she said that did she…" the colonel gave Sam a smug smile, "Well come Monday, Major Carter might just find she's been demoted back down to captain."

"You can do that?" Cassie asked.

Sam rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't do that Cassie."

Daniel, who had been following their conversation, laughed and added, "Yeah Cass, he couldn't do that or Sam would stop doing his math for him."

Jack swung Cassie around and put her back onto the deck, she smiled at Daniel, "Sam said she does your math, cos you suck at it too."

Sam groaned, "Cassie."

***

After dinner, Sam helped an apologetic Cassie practice adding fractions before Janet took the tired girl home. Cassie gave Sam a big hug on her way out, "Congratulations Major Sam."

"Thank you," Sam breathed in the smell of Cassie's hair, feeling relaxed and happy, "Call me tomorrow and tell me how the test went."

Janet waited with Sam as Cassie said goodbye to the men, "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm sure, Janet," Sam laughed, "You just don't give up do you?"

Janet shrugged, "Can't say I didn't try. Have you at least enjoyed tonight?"

"Yes, I have. I'm glad I came," Sam paused, "Well so far anyway."

Janet laughed, "Just make sure the boys drink lots of water; you too."

Janet and Cassie drove off minutes later and the colonel ushered them all back out onto the deck. He clapped his hands enthusiastically and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with three bottles of beer and a ginger ale for Teal'c; handing out the drinks, he proclaimed, "Now let the serious drinking start."

"What, no more wine?" Sam asked. Being in the Air Force, she'd learned to drink and enjoy beer, but she enjoyed a good glass of red too.

"I have something even better than wine for later," the colonel said with a secretive smile, "Now drink your beer."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, drinking their beverages and enjoying the quiet stillness. Sam tried not to let her mind wander too far; she concentrated on the bitter taste of the beer, the slight chill in the air and the stars that were blinking out of the inky black sky.

"I wonder what they are doing to Nir'ti?" Daniel, never able to stay quiet for long, broke the silence.

"Hopefully treating her to the same wonderful hospitality they gave us," Jack said sarcastically, "Wonder how long they can keep her locked in a cell."

"Somehow, I don't think that's their style when dealing with each other, Jack," Daniel said, "I'd imagine they save their very worst for traitors to their own kind."

Sam and Jack both winced, trying not to look at Teal'c. After a second Daniel smacked himself on the head, "Sorry Teal'c, that was a stupid thing to say."

"Do not trouble yourself Daniel Jackson," Teal'c's voice was his usual calm, "You meant me no harm."

"Still, it was kind of insensitive," Daniel said, "Especially given Cronus' visit."

"I will one day be able to deal with Cronus in the way he is owed, Daniel Jackson. His visit to Earth was not the most appropriate time or place." Teal'c stated evenly.

"Ah, Jaffa revenge," Jack said, "Remind me never to piss you off Teal'c."

"You annoy me every day O'Neill," Teal'c turned his steady gaze to Jack, who, to Sam's amusement, flinched slightly.

"Moi?" Jack frowned, "You must have me mistaken with Daniel. Barely an annoying word passes my mouth."

"Jack, there is no way anyone would mistake you for me. Or vice versa. I'm a lot younger for a start." Daniel pointed out.

"Yes well, my muscles are bigger,"Jack rebutted quickly, "And I'm taller."

"Barely, and I can bench the same as you."

Teal'c shook his head at them, "You both annoy me**. **Major Carter on the other hand does not."

Sam smiled, "Thank you Teal'c."

Jack frowned at her, "Goody two shoes."

Sam laughed, "Can't help if my personality is more agreeable than yours, sir."

"More agreeable?" Jack said disbelievingly.

"_Much, _more agreeable." Teal'c said before Sam could say anything. She turned instead and they shared a warm smile.

The quietness was restored for a moment. They all finished their drinks and Jack got up and collected their bottles. He returned from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and four glasses.

"Time for a toast to the major I think."

Jack poured three large glasses of champagne and one small dash for Teal'c. They all raised their glasses.

"To Major Samantha Carter, whose brain has saved the world many a time, and whose the best 2IC I've ever had," Jack said warmly.

"To Sam, a wonderful friend, beautiful woman and the most intelligent person I know," Daniel added.

"To Major Carter, a warrior of class, strength and honour, I am proud to be your colleague, and honoured to be your friend," Teal'c raised his glass high and held her eyes with his own.

They clinked glasses and drank to their words. Sam swallowed back tears and sent silent thanks to whoever had made sure she'd crossed paths with such wonderful men, such good friends. It made going through the Stargate just that little bit sweeter, to do so with such good people by her side; took away some of the blood, sweat and tears that it took to keep the project running and the world safe.

"I think those are the nicest things anyone has ever said about me," Sam said, trying not to cry, but pretty sure they could all see the sheen in her eyes, "You know none of the things I've done, I could've done without you guys."

"Sam," Daniel took her hand and squeezed it tightly, "Just take the praise with a smile. You deserve every last bit of it."

Sam smiled.

***

About one hour later, another bottle of champagne and a multitude of beer had been consumed and they had taken their small party indoors. Colonel O'Neill was valiantly trying to beat Teal'c at a staring contest. While Teal'c was still stone cold sober, O'Neill was definitely not, and kept failing to stare Teal'c down. Sam was pretty sure the colonel wouldn't have won even if he'd been sober. On his third failed attempt, Jack then challenged Teal'c to an arm wrestle.

Daniel winced, "Ah, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Let them do it Daniel," Sam felt buoyed and light, "I put $10 on Teal'c."

"Major!" Jack laughed, "No faith! You're my 2IC, I order you to back me."

"No sir," Sam laughed, "I'm afraid I've already made my bet. That's the rules."

"Whose rules?" Jack asked, clearly trying to put his elbow on the table. It slipped off and he glared down at the wooden surface.

"Mine," Sam said, "That means Daniel's backing you sir."

"What!" Daniel shook his head, "I'm not putting money on Jack to win an arm wrestle."

"And why not?" Jack wiped the table with a napkin and once again put his elbow down, satisfied when it didn't slip off, "I was the champion back in my day."

"Today is not your day O'Neill." Teal'c sat down effortlessly in front of Jack and readied his arm on the table surface.

"Hah," Jack snorted, "Don't get too cocky. Lets do this."

It didn't go on for long, Teal'c had the colonel's arm flat to the table in seconds. Sam laughed in triumph and snatched Daniel's wallet from his back pocket.

"Sam!" Daniel's voice went about two octaves higher when her hand slipped into his pocket.

"Just collecting my money." She slid a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet as Jack flexed his hand and Teal'c grinned smugly.

"Sam**, **you said ten!" Daniel tried to snatch his money back, but Sam tucked it into the front of her shirt. Daniel's hand hovered for a minute before he snatched it back, deciding he valued his hand, and his balls, more than he did that twenty dollar bill.

"No, I said twenty," Sam said, still grinning.

"Ten!" Daniel said loudly, "I swear you said ten."

"Twenty," Sam said.

"You said ten, Carter," O'Neill butted in, his voice still sour from losing.

"See!" Daniel pointed out, not caring that he sounded like a two year old. They all did, really.

"He's drunk, he doesn't remember what I said."

"So are you."

"I, am not," Teal'c interjected, he paused, eyeing the two arguing scholars before him, "Major Carter said twenty dollars. Enough of this argument."

Sam smiled in triumph again, "Hah!"

Daniel muttered to himself, something about Jaffa and major conspiracies, but Sam was too busy giving Teal'c his cut to notice. Jack was eyeing Teal'c with a speculative look and trying to discretely pour his beer on the other side of the table.

"Hey Teal'c?"

"Yes O'Neill?"

"How 'bout a rematch?"

"Ten dollars on Teal'c," Sam called out.

"No fair! Sam!"

"Rules, Daniel."

***

Daniel was pretty sure that when the night had started he had been wearing two shoes, pants and a shirt. So when he came to his senses at two a.m. and realized he was sans his shoes and his shirt, he grew concerned. Getting up from the couch, he wobbled somewhat before heading out onto the deck where the rest of his friends were.

"Uh, why I am half naked?" he dropped into a deck chair.

"I don't know. Why is the sky blue?" Jack lounged on the deck chair next to him, a beer balanced precariously on his fingertips.

"I can explain that for you, sir." Sam piped up. She was laying back on the wooden decking, a cushion under her head, staring blearily up into the sky. In her hand was a half drunk glass of red wine.

Teal'c, who was drinking a glass of water, sat next to her, cross legged on the decking, "I do not think now is the best time for scientific explanation Major Carter."

Sam giggled and Jack poked her with his foot, "No giggling, unless you share the joke."

"No joke sir. Just like hearing my new rank." Sam smiled and Daniel saw the pride on her face. She really did deserve the praise, she was selfless and giving and inordinately patient with them all, when a lesser woman, or man, would have given up being part of a team with a sarcastic colonel, an alien warrior and a civilian anthropologist.

"Well, major, it was well deserved," Jack said, his voice serious for a moment, "You've put up with a lot of shit these past couple of years, and held yourself well." He seemed to have to concentrate to say the words correctly and Daniel could see he meant them.

"Thanks sir," Sam's voice was quiet and Daniel nudged her gently.

"So what was bothering you earlier then?" He figured he may as well try to get it out of her when she'd been drinking.

"Daniel," Sam's voice was cautious, "Leave off will you."

"It's just that the look on your face earlier seemed like you'd rather be anywhere else but here," Daniel said, he saw Sam flinch and Jack frowned at him.

"Daniel," Jack butted in, "Supposed to be a happy night. Serious discussion left at the door."

Sam nodded in agreement and looked away from Daniel.

Knowing even a liquored-up Sam clearly wasn't going to talk, Daniel dropped the subject.

"I read of a place that has a giant pineapple," Teal'c broke the silence.

Daniel had to think for a moment what he meant; still confused, he just nodded, "Uh okay."

"Pineapple is my favourite fruit," Teal'c said, "I would very much like to see it in larger size and to taste it."

"I don't think that's in America, Teal'c, Australia maybe," Sam said, "And I don't think it's a real pineapple. Just one you can stand next to and take photos with."

Teal'c frowned, "That is very disappointing."

"Maybe we can find you a mutant pineapple at a county fair," Jack added helpfully, "They try and grow big fruit and stuff at fairs."

Teal'c just stood up from the decking, "I would like that. However now it is time to sleep."

"Ah Teal'c, you don't sleep," Jack said.

"I was speaking of yourselves." Teal'c said, gripping Jack by the back of his shirt and hauling him up, his now empty beer bottle tumbling to the decking; he turned to Daniel and Sam, "I will return for you both."

They both watched, amused, as Teal'c manhandled O'Neill into the house. Daniel touched Sam's hand lightly, and gave her a knowing look.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to," Daniel said.

"You're as bad as Janet," Sam said, but she didn't look angry at him, so Daniel continued.

"Doesn't have to be now," Daniel paused, "Although maybe it should be, I'm not sure how much I'll remember in the morning."

Sam nodded, "True, but I don't need to talk."

"But-"

"But if I do, I'll knock on your door," Sam finished for him, and Daniel nodded, satisfied.

Teal'c returned then and gripped Daniel's shirt and hauled him up. He offered a more gentle hand to Sam, who stood and leaned against the larger man as he guided them into the house and into bed.

***

Sam woke with a gasp, images and flashes assaulted her brain. She sat up unsteadily, gripping her head and trying to stifle the groan that wanted to escape. She felt nauseous and downright awful, but the worst thing at the moment were the flashes of Jolinar's memory that seemed to come at increasing frequency through her mind.

"Dammit," Sam whispered, recognizing that it was still dark, and that she was in one of the colonel's spare rooms. She'd almost hoped that the good night, company and alcohol would prevent Jolinar from disturbing her sleep. She'd hoped in vain.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed, still gripping her aching head, and tried not to concentrate too hard as the flashes and bright images flickered through her mind. She had learned that the best way to deal with them was to simply wait them out.

She saw Martouf, his beautiful blue eyes smiling at her. It morphed into a bloated face, with greedy, grasping hands. Sam shivered, feeling her skin crawl in disgust. The image changed again to death gliders, dropping bombs on Nasyia; she felt Jolinar's despair and panic as her host was hit by a wall of fire. Again the image changed, to Jolinar in another body, a failing one, meeting Rosha for the first time and deciding to blend. Martouf appeared again in her mind, she felt his soft, tender kisses and he held her closely as they stood on the sand beneath a purple moon.

She wasn't aware that she was gasping loudly or that the door opened and a silent figure entered her room and sat on the bed beside her. She started slightly when she felt a warm hand on her arm, breaking the cycle of memories and letting her hear her own panicked gasps in the quiet room.

"Carter, you okay?" the colonel's voice was concerned, "You need anything?"

Sam took a moment to still her breathing, "I'm fi-"

"Ah!" the colonel stopped her, "You are clearly not fine."

Sam sighed heavily, "It's just…" she trailed off.

"We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong," Jack said simply, "You know I'm not going to send you to Mackenzie, but I need to know your head is screwed on right."

She nodded; the colonel hated shrinks, but he took his responsibility to his team seriously, and wouldn't let her out into the field until he was sure she was okay. She couldn't quite seem to form the words she wanted to, so instead she stood up, "I'm just going to get a glass of water."

The colonel nodded and followed her out of the room. Sam's hands were still shaking as she filled the glass from the tap and then swallowed the cool water; washing away the taste of stale alcohol from her mouth. When she was done, Jack took the glass from her shaking hands and placed it down, took her arm and led her to the couch, in the empty den. His eyes were encouraging her to talk.

"Jolinar," her voice was croaky so she cleared her throat and tried again, "Jolinar doesn't control me, but sometimes her memories are a little strong."

"Strong how?"

"Just images, flashes, nothing I can hold onto for long, they pass through my mind so quickly. Like old, forgotten memories."

"What sort of memories?" the colonel asked.

"All kinds," Sam hesitated, "From her missions with the Tok'ra, from her personal memories, sometimes memories of her hosts before they were blended…"

Jack looked shocked, "Carter, how often does this happen?"

"Whenever I use the devices or we come across the Tok'ra, it just dredges her memories up," Sam shrugged, "No big deal, it goes away after a few days."

He sighed, easing down somewhat from his startled position, "Anything we can do to help?"

Sam shook her head, "It will pass," she gave him a strained look, "Just don't ask me to use the hand devices for awhile okay?"

Jack nodded, "Hey I never suggested it in the first place."

"I had to try."

"You did good Carter," Jack said, "Too good maybe."

Sam grimaced, knowing where this was heading; her Goa'uld abilities had largely been kept under wraps by General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. It was known she could use the devices, and the experiments Janet and herself had run were documented; but not common knowledge. She didn't know what her commanding officers had done to keep the knowledge amongst their small group, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Guess Washington's heard by now."

"Yeah, General Hammond mentioned it to me," Jack sighed, "They want you to do some more personal research with it."

"I expected that." She had expected it, and dreaded it.

"We'll keep it in house again, just you and Frasier. And only when you're ready," Jack said.

"Thank you sir," Sam said, "Give me a week or so, then I can do it."

"In your own time Carter, a week, two, three, a month or two. Doesn't matter; General Hammond and I can take the heat," Jack offered, and she knew he meant it. He would do anything for his people, to keep them safe. She wondered when he would get a promotion, surely he was just as deserving as her. Although if he became a general, she doubted he would continue to go into the field or lead SG1. She knew he wasn't ready to give up the team, not when there was still so much to be done.

"Okay," Sam yawned, "I think I'd like to go back to bed now, sir."

"Yeah, me too," Jack stretched and grabbed his arm with a wince, "Stupid Jaffa arm wrestling, whose dumb idea was that?"

"Uh, yours sir," Sam got up and moved back to her room quickly, "Night."

"Night Carter," Jack said, then he muttered, "It so was not my idea."

***

Jack found himself the first one up in the morning. He pulled out the makings of his famous 'O'Neill' style omelettes and started to make them. He picked up a fresh bottle of beer, then decided that maybe that it wasn't such a good idea. Looking for a substitute for the beer, Jack rummaged around in his fridge for awhile; Daniel entered the kitchen just as he found the wasabi.

"Morning." Daniel yawned and stretched. Jack heard the shower start up, "Sam's taking a shower. Teal'c is still kel'no'reeming."

"Thought I'd make some omelettes for breakfast."

"With wasabi?"

"Not a good idea?"

Daniel just raised his eyebrows and Jack put the wasabi down and pulled out the milk.

"So I uh, couldn't help but hear some of your conversation last night with Sam," Daniel said as Jack started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Yes." Jack didn't elaborate. He knew how private Carter was, if she wanted to talk to Daniel she would. It wasn't his place to tell her secrets.

Daniel sighed, sensing Jack's reluctance, "Are they really going to make Sam experiment with those things?"

That, Jack could talk about, "Yes Daniel, Washington sees it as a possible tech use."

"Sam isn't technology." Daniel voice betrayed his outrage at the thought of his friend, and her brilliant mind, being wasted as some sort of weapon, or healing machine.

"The devices are," Jack sighed, "I'm not happy either Daniel. Believe me, this is the lesser of two evils."

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked.

"They wanted her immediate transfer to Area 51, along with those devices," Jack said, disgusted, "If they'd had their way Carter would have spent the past year locked in a damn lab, being the experiment, rather than conducting them."

Daniel shuddered, "So instead you got permission for her to run them herself, with Janet."

"Yes, on the base," Jack cast a glance down the hallway as the shower shut off, "She is not to know the other option. Understood?"

"Of course," Daniel said.

"Good," Jack began chopping mushrooms, "Go shower, and then get Teal'c up. I'm hungry."

Daniel left the room and Jack was left contemplating his omelettes. Maybe Teal'c would like wasabi in his omelette, and if he didn't like it… Jack would consider it payback for the arm wrestle.

***

Sam felt relaxed, her stomach was full of food, she had a hot coffee in her hand and only a slightly aching head. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill stood in the kitchen, quietly doing the dishes, the radio playing softly in the background. Daniel sat down next to her, his own mug full of coffee and smiled softly at her.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I had the best time."

As she spoke, Sam realized it was the truth. She was glad she had come, she felt a little better, a little lighter and knew she was lucky she had such good friends. The upcoming month would not be easy, but Sam knew she could do anything with SG1 by her side.

***

The End


End file.
